


Florence's Drabble Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gift Giving, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Spring, Sunsets, reference to hisame and hinata's supports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bunch of short fanfictions written by me. Ships listed in chapter titles! Trigger warnings contained in the chapter's summaries!
Relationships: Hisame/Kisaragi | Kiragi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 3





	1. Ubiquitous (kisahisa)

Iron Katanas were ubiquitous in Hoshido, readily obtainable and simply used.  
That didn’t make Hisame’s heart swell any less when Kisaragi placed the newly forged one in his hands, though.  
Kisamaru became his favorite sword instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry, the first few of these will be reuploads (? is that the right word here?) of older fanfictions written by me that I think would be better put into one collection containing them all instead of just taking up half of my works.  
> This one was revised slightly though? I don't know if that really counts for anything.
> 
> ORIGINAL NOTES: The day finally arrived... Hisame/Kiragi got it's fourth fanfiction written! I'm so proud. Given that I'm doing these daily 3 sentence fics, I couldn't resist giving some love to one of the rarest pairs I ship.  
> For anyone who has read my other Hisame/Kiragi fanfiction, Between Boys Who Complete One Another, I'm sorry, but I don't know if I'll ever complete it. I may rewrite it, but many parts of it would probably be changed. I didn't plan it out as I was writing it and while I do like what's there, but I feel I could do better now.  
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	2. Lull (oumota)

As the sun set, Kokichi found himself snuggled up in Kaito’s arms beneath the sky.  
Sleep had always been hassle for him, yet he was being so easily lulled just by the darkening sky.  
Kokichi’s dreams that night were far sweeter than he thought they would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry, the first few of these will be reuploads (? is that the right word here?) of older fanfictions written by me that I think would be better put into one collection containing them all instead of just taking up half of my works.
> 
> ORIGINAL NOTES: Haven't done any of these in a while!  
> Not what I intended to be my first Oumota fanfiction, but it's taking me forever to complete the draft for my other Oumota fic. I hope this okay!  
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	3. Always (oumota)

A smile tugged at his lips as he looked around at all the newly blossoming cherry trees.

They had worked so hard to get here and to see every truly realized was _amazing_.

His eyes wandered down at his beloved partner, who was also admiring the environment they crafted all by themselves.

“I love you.” The words rolled of Kaito’s tongue slowly like honey and easily caught the attention of Kokichi.

“After all this time?”

“Always,” said Kaito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry, the first few of these will be reuploads (? is that the right word here?) of older fanfictions written by me that I think would be better put into one collection containing them all instead of just taking up half of my works.
> 
> ORIGINAL NOTES: It's still spring, right? Who cares! I was inspired by some posts on Tumblr and this just happened!  
> I hope you at least enjoyed it.


	4. Petals in Flight (kisahisa)

It was a lovely spring morning in Hoshido with fresh cherry blossom petals in flight in the soft breeze.

Underneath one of the many trees sat two lovers, who much like the trees surrounding them were blossoming anew with nothing aside from love in their hearts.

Kisaragi brushed Hisame’s hair behind his ear and gently pressed a delicate peck upon his cheek while whispering sweet nothings to the other.

Hisame couldn’t help but blush and turn his head, letting out an adorable “hmph” noise as he did.

As expected, Kisaragi lovingly responded with giggle.

All was well in Hoshido that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry, the first few of these will be reuploads (? is that the right word here?) of older fanfictions written by me that I think would be better put into one collection containing them all instead of just taking up half of my works.
> 
> ORIGINAL NOTES: Ah, yet another short work with themes of spring and cherry blossoms. It's overdone, but that doesn't stop me from loving it!  
> I'm sure some of you might be wondering why exactly Hisame gives off slight tsundere vides here. Well, to put it simply, I love the idea of it, even if it's not exactly canon. I just think it's cute too and he's always sort of come off like he'd be like that to me? Probably an unpopular take for an already fairly unpopular character, I know.


	5. Fade (kisahisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: there are deaths that occur and implied deaths of other mentioned characters, but it's not graphic

Hisame always told me that his dad was too lax with him.

I wish he had told me he envied that about him, so I could've reassured that he was fine the way he was.

While watching his remains fade into nothing, I try wipe away my tears even as I continued to break down and sob.

This was a battle against impossible odds.

We set ourselves up for failure and this is the punishment we receive for our choices.

There's no tomorrow or yesterday.

No home to return to, nowhere new to go.

...

_“̶̢̮̩̃͊̇̅̕͠Ą̴̱̳͙̀̉̆̕͝ĺ̴̲̗̭̺̈́͂ĺ̵̢͍̘̈́̑̈́̎̂ ̷̨̺̥̱̥̲̾r̶̢̝̹̙̎͜ḭ̶̡̛͈̝̩͂̽̑͌g̶̰͍̩̑ĥ̶̬̠͔̗̄̎̉͝ẗ̵͈͚͍́̔.̸̧͉͓̊̓̋̌ ̸͈̼̒̆͋̓̅͘Ľ̶̲͓̃̇͗̚ẽ̴̺̀͐̕t̶̡̞̝̻̃̈́̑'̶̧̫̰͕̠͋͐̏̀͝ș̷̨̮̲͉͑̍ ̶͓̰̌̇̂̑̍s̴̨̩͖̗͇̳̔̔e̵̮͎̲̱̻͐̚ẽ̸͉̝̗ ̵̧͍̦̭̆̍̈̓͑ẘ̸̜̣͈̳͛̎̏́h̵̲̓ȩ̵̲͖͌̈̌̆͘r̴̡̩̱̋̃̓͑̓e̶̢̝̳̩͚͂ ̷̧̪̖̜̄̿t̸̼͚̽̔͋h̴̭̰̩̾̅̈̓̈e̴̖̣̫̒͗ͅ ̶̛͉̰̯̎͑͠w̸̡̲̼̳̬̱͒͠ơ̶͍̟̯͊̈́̌̚͝r̷͔̰͈̗̖̻̚l̶̰͂̓͊̽̂d̶͚̞͚̹̫̎̏̀͛̕͝ ̸̼͈͍̓̐̽͌͜͝t̴͕̿̂́͠ǎ̶̧̡̖͉͖͈͑̃̈́͌̚k̵̗͌͌̿ë̶̛̦́͛̌̉s̷̟̜̆̍̊̈́ ̵̱̏͐ủ̸͈̟͕̓͛̈̍ş̶̳̚͠͠,̷͖̈̽̈̆͝ ̷̣̮̓̍̒̓͐H̴̛̼̳̃̈́̕ỉ̵̧͉̝͛̃s̷̫̳͗̈́̈́͂̚a̵͖̎̊̃͘͠m̵̲̯͋e̷͓̞̩̫͎͠!̴̡͍̖͒̃̊”̴̢̙̰͘_

...

I try my hardest to smile.

Letting go of the Fuji Yumi, I watch it fade away just like Hisame.

Tears continue to stream down my face.

My body has already begun fading along with them.

I scream.

The only response I get is the blood-curdling echo of my own voice in the vast void.

I cry my last remaining tears.

I feel the remains of my body dis s i p a t e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the first original work of this collection. Sorry that it's angsty, but when the idea for this came to me I had to write it before I forgot since it would be (and was) good practice for me.  
> This is set in something LIKE Heirs of Fate, though I wouldn't say it's actually set in it. It's supposed to be very open to interpretation, so see it however you want. I think really expanding upon the possible details of what this AU could hold would only server to ruin the effectiveness of it. Though, that could just be me.  
> I hope you enjoyed this! I'm happy with how it turned out at least.


End file.
